


My True Mate

by Latishiante1001



Series: Supernatural Alphabet Prompt List Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Heat Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Omega Reader, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Spanking, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: You and Sam have been together since he and his brother, Dean, saved you from a vampire pack. Unfortunately, you were the only survivor and you were all alone. Fortunately, the brothers decided to take you in and let you live in the bunker with them. Soon after, you and Sam find out that you two are true mates.





	My True Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Letters: A + S (Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics + Soulmates)
> 
> I am freaking out because it has been so long since I have even thought of this fic and I just reread it and I just realized that I wrote a light D/S, spanking fic! I want to screech right now. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this!

"Sam! Sam, where are you?! Sam!" You call out desperately, feeling hot all over. "Sam!"   
  
Sam comes around the corner with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Y/N? What's wrong?" Sam asks worriedly, taking your hands in his. He sniffs the air and groans. "Your heat is starting. Come on, Omega. I'll take care of you."   
  
Sam starts to walk you to the bedroom you two share when a strong wave of arousal floods through you, your legs giving out. Sam catches you before you fall and swoops you into his arms like you way as much as a feather.    
  
When you get inside your bedroom, he lays you on the bed. He starts to take your clothes off, starting with your shirt. You sit up and raise your arms so he can get your shirt off. When he reaches behind you to unclasp your bra, you reach down to undo your jeans. Your foggy, arousal-flooded brain makes it hard to focus and you can't undo your jeans. Sam nudges your hands away and undoes your jeans and takes them off, your soaked panties along with them.    
  
"Alpha. You have too many clothes on." You whine, pulling at Sam's clothes.    
  
Sam gets off the bed, causing you to whine more and reach for him.   
  
"It's okay, Omega. Just taking my clothes off. Be a good Omega and present yourself for your Alpha." Sam says, pulling his shirt off.   
  
You moan and get on your hands and knees, presenting yourself for your Alpha.   
  
Soon, the bed dips and Sam is draping over your back and kissing at your neck, over the mating bite. Sam takes his hand, puts it on the back of your neck, and pushes down, putting you with your head down and ass in the air.    
  
"Stay." Sam tells you firmly before moving back. He squeezes your ass in his hands before smacking your right cheek, making you cry out. You cry out again when he slaps your left cheek. He goes back and forth until you are soaking wet and your ass is a cherry red. Sam then moves down and gives a soft lick to your leaking pussy.   
  
You gasp, "Alpha! Please! Need your knot! Wanna be filled with your pups! Oh god please!"   
  
"Be patient!" Sam says firmly, slapping your ass again, making you cry out. Sam would start to slap your ass again but he takes mercy on you and shoves two fingers in your leaking hole instead.   
  
You moan and push back on the fingers in you.   
  
"Y/N. Have you suddenly forgotten how to obey?" Sam asks, pulling his fingers out of you, making you whine.   
  
"I'm sorry, Alpha! I'm so sorry! Please! I need you!" You apologize, hoping he will fuck you soon.   
  
"Now, be a good Omega and take what I give you. Be still but let all of your sounds out." Sam says, pushing three fingers in you.   
  
"I will! Oh Alpha!" You moan, trying to be still and be a good Omega.   
  
Sam adds another finger and fucks you with his fingers. You moan and whine, needing something more. You cry out as Sam hits that sweet spot inside of you.    
  
"Come for me, Omega. Come on my fingers and I'll fuck you. Fill you with my pups." Sam tells you and you don't need to be told twice. You cry out your Alpha's name when you come hard. "Good Omega."   
  
You whine when Sam pulls his fingers out but you are soon soothed by Sam moving over you and kissing his mating bite on your neck. Sam positions himself at your entrance and pushes in with a nonstop glide. You both groan as he bottoms out.   
  
"Alpha, please. Fuck me." You whine and Sam always gives his Omega what she wants.    
  
Sam pulls out until only the tip is in you before plunging back into your tight heat. Your Alpha sets a punishing pace, going deep into you. When he tilts his hips up a little, not only does it make his cock hit your clit on every thrust, he gets even deeper into you.   
  
"Oh Sam! Alpha! So deep! So good!" You moan, feeling Sam's knot start to catch on your hole. "Alpha! So close! Gonna come!"   
  
"Y/N! So tight! Always so tight for me. Only me. You can come when you answer my question. Who owns you?" Sam groans.   
  
"Only you, Alpha. I belong to you. Only my true mate." You moan. You saying 'my true mate' put Sam right on the edge.   
  
"Oh god. Y/N. My true mate. I love you so much!" Sam growls out.   
  
"Alpha!" You cry out as you come even harder than before, almost blacking out this time.   
  
Sam growls and grunts through his orgasm. Come pumps into you as his knot grows, locking you two together.    
  
Sam lays you both on your sides and lays his hand on your stomach, hoping that you'll get pregnant this time.   
  
"I love you, Alpha." You say sleepily.   
  
"I love you too, Omega." Sam responds, yawning.    
  
Before his yawn is over, you're fast asleep with Sam following you into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out.


End file.
